Bodyguard
by Aeriza
Summary: Kuroko's father was worried about Kuroko's safety and assigned him a bodyguard. Kuroko didn't like it at first, but Mayuzumi might change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kuroko's father was worried about Kuroko's safety and assigned him a bodyguard. Kuroko didn't like it at first, but Mayuzumi might change his mind.**

:

Chapter 1

:

Kuroko couldn't believe what his father was telling him. He asked incredulously, "A bodyguard?"

"Yes," his father replied, "I'm assigning you one as of today."

"I don't need one. I can protect myself just fine."

"Don't try to get out of this, Tetsuya. How many times have people attempted to kidnap you in the last month?"

"...Three times," Kuroko admitted reluctantly. "But - "

"Exactly," his father interrupted, "that proves my point. You need a bodyguard, and you are going to get one whether you like it or not." His father sighed. "I'm only worried for your safety, son."

Kuroko felt a pang of guilt hit him upon hearing his father's pleading tone. He answered, "I understand." Kuroko didn't like it, but now that he thought about it, maybe there was some merit in getting a bodyguard. It might stop his family from constantly pestering him about his safety. "I'll go through with it, Father."

Still, he didn't like the thought of a person following him everywhere. He better not regret agreeing to this.

:

Kuroko didn't know what he was expecting when he met his new and first bodyguard. Knowing his father, he would have expected a large and heavily muscled man that could have been suspected of using steroids, but he didn't see any of that. Instead, he saw a young man who appeared to be around the same age as Kuroko. Kuroko also noticed that the man was very handsome. He looked dashing in his black suit, which was completely free of wrinkles.

Sure, the man was taller than Kuroko, but it was hard to believe that a person who looked like a model rather than fighter was going to be his bodyguard.

"It is nice to meet you, Kuroko-sama. I'm Chihiro Mayuzumi. Your father had assigned me as your bodyguard starting as of today."

"I know, my father told me earlier. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. I hope to see that we can get along."

"I hope for that as well."

Yes, Kuroko really hoped they will.

:

There was another thing Kuroko noticed: Mayuzumi was more expressive than Kuroko, but Mayuzumi usually kept a monotonous expression just like him. If it wasn't for their different hair and eye colors, people would mistake them to be related or something.

:

Despite his appearance, Mayuzumi was very capable as a bodyguard. Kuroko discovered this soon enough. A few days later, Kuroko noticed two figures approaching him with a knife and a gun, Mayuzumi flew by him and immediately disarmed them in a matter of seconds. The next scene, they were on the ground, arms tied behind their back, begging for mercy and crying for help.

Kuroko's expression was blank as it happened, but there was no doubt that he was very impressed.

Appearances can be deceiving, can't they?

:

Kuroko was talking to a female friend when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. He turned around to see what she was looking at, and he saw Mayuzumi. Oh, no wonder. Ever since Mayuzumi became his bodyguard and started to follow Kuroko everywhere he went, Kuroko noticed that he had gotten more attention from girls and women alike, or more specifically, Mayuzumi did.

Mayuzumi caught Kuroko's friend staring at him, who looked back at him shyly. Mayuzumi barely moved the corners of his mouth to form a small smile at her.

Kuroko's friend took it as a sign of interest, and she blushed heavily. But Kuroko had a feeling that Mayuzumi only smiled to be polite since she was Kuroko's friend, nothing more than that.

Nonetheless, she asked Kuroko with excitement in her voice, "Hey, do you know his phone number? Can you give me it?"

Kuroko sighed.

:

It was at night, and Kuroko was tired. He needed to go to bed. Unfortunately, Mayuzumi wouldn't leave his bedroom, and Kuroko wanted his privacy.

"Mayuzumi-kun," Kuroko said. "Please leave my room."

"I can't, Kuroko-sama."

Kuroko glared at Mayuzumi. "I need to sleep, and I can't do that with you watching me."

"Then I won't watch you. I will be standing in that dark corner there, and I won't be looking at you at all. I promise."

Kuroko pointed at the door. "Get out."

Mayuzumi insisted desperately, "But you need protection - "

Kuroko repeated heatedly, "Get. Out. It's an order."

Mayuzumi finally relented, but he gave Kuroko a walkie talkie and told him to use it just in case there was an emergency. Then he left the room.

Kuroko was relieved that he finally left. Then he plopped onto his bed, dragged the covers over him, and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he yawned. He got out of bed and changed clothes. Then he opened the door. He turned his head and gasped. Mayuzumi was sitting on the ground, his back leaning on the wall right next to the door. He was sleeping, and there was a walkie talkie held tightly in his hand.

He must have been there all night.

Kuroko was honestly surprised.

:

Several hours later, when it was night again and Kuroko was about to sleep, he told Mayuzumi that he could stay in his room as long as he brought his own futon to sleep in. Mayuzumi was puzzled at the change in attitude, but he was happy about it.

:

Kuroko made a trip to Maji Burger one day. He and Mayuzumi sat at one of the many tables in the restaurant.

"Wow," Mayuzumi commented. "that is the third milkshake you drank. Don't you think you had enough? That can't be healthy."

Kuroko stopped sipping on his straw and simply said, "No." He turned to look out the window. "Besides, it's none of your concern about what I eat and drink."

Mayuzumi shook his head. "Wrong. Don't you know? Food and drinks can be drugged. All a kidnapper has to do is spike that milkshake, and you'll be a goner."

"Really? But you're letting me drink milkshakes."

"After I tested them as safe before handing them to you."

The new information whirled in Kuroko's mind. Suspicious now, he asked, "Do you do this with everything I put in my mouth?"

"Yes," Mayuzumi replied, "Are you honestly telling me that you didn't know?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

:

**A/N: I don't know, but Mayuzumi seems like a great bodyguard to me. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:

The months had passed, and Mayuzumi continued to be excellent in serving as Kuroko's bodyguard. He was good at it so much, that there were no longer kidnapping incidents. Potential kidnappers seemed to have given up because of the scary rumors they had heard about Mayuzumi, and Kuroko was living a relatively peaceful life now.

Mayuzumi was in the shower when Kuroko noticed an envelope on the table. He never noticed it before and walked up to it. He picked it up and examined it. It probably belonged to Mayuzumi. It was already opened. Although his mind was screaming at him that it was immoral to read other's letters without permission, curiosity got the best of him, and he read it. He quickly realized that it was a letter from an employer saying that he wanted to employ Mayuzumi for a job. The salary was listed, and Kuroko saw that it was much higher than the present salary Mayuzumi was getting from his father. It appeared that Mayuzumi would benefit more in terms of pay if he accepted this job.

But that also meant that he had to quit being Kuroko's bodyguard. Kuroko didn't know exactly why, but the mere thought of it hurt him.

No, he knew why. During the time they spent together, Kuroko had fallen for the overprotective man. Even though he knew that Mayuzumi thought it was only a duty and job to protect Kuroko, he still fell for his bodyguard. Kuroko knew that he was going to leave him one day, and it seemed that time was coming soon.

Kuroko heard the bathroom door open, which meant that Mayuzumi was done showering. Kuroko panicked a bit. He put the letter back in the envelope and placed in back on the table in record speed and turned around. He quickly moved away as well. He tried to look as if he was doing nothing in particular. He didn't want Mayuzumi to catch him peeking at his belongings.

But Kuroko was never that lucky, and Mayuzumi had noticed Kuroko's frantic action earlier.

Mayuzumi walked over and stopped a few feet away from Kuroko. He crossed his arms. He deadpanned, "You read it."

Kuroko was filled with guilt. It was no use denying it. "Yes, I did."

"Ah." There was an unreadable expression on Mayuzumi's face.

Kuroko asked, "Are you mad?"

"Not exactly. It's probably my fault. I should have hidden it somewhere." Mayuzumi then added, "But I never imagined you would take a look."

Shame came to Kuroko's mind at the comment.

A short silence followed.

Without thinking, Kuroko said, "You should accept it."

Mayuzumi's eyes widened a fraction, then his gaze steeled. "Do you want me to quit and take that job, then? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Why not?" Kuroko locked his gaze with Mayuzumi's. "The salary is great, much better than the one you're getting from my father."

"Is that your only reason? You're not going to miss me?"

Kuroko broke his gaze, looking down. "I don't need to answer that."

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko stiffened. Over these long months, they had became rather close friends, and he had given Mayuzumi permission to refer Kuroko by his first name. Mayuzumi never used that privilege until now.

"Tetsuya," Mayuzumi said again. "Are you going to miss me if I quit?"

"...Maybe."

"Don't beat around the bush. I want a clear answer."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll miss you. Happy now?"

Mayuzumi grinned. "I suppose so." Then the grin fell. "Anyway, I'm not sure about accepting the job."

"If the only reason you're not going to do it is me, then you can forget about it. It's more beneficial for you to take the job than staying as my bodyguard."

"Excuse me, but I think it's more than a good reason. Besides, I'm satisfied with my pay right now. It's more than enough to pay my bills and such."

"But what's wrong with a better pay?" Kuroko insisted. "It's like a promotion."

Mayuzumi frowned. "You seem intent on convincing me to quit."

"I'm not," Kuroko protested. "I just don't see how you wouldn't want to get a better job than the one you have right now. We can stay friends even after you quit."

"I know that. Our friendship isn't keeping me from quitting, you know."

"Then what - "

"Tetsuya, have you ever fallen in love?"

"What?" Kuroko looked scandalized. "Why are you asking me that?" Did Mayuzumi figure him out?

"Well, I fallen in love." Mayuzumi gestured to Kuroko. "With you."

Kuroko drew a sharp breath at that revelation. He raised his head to look up at Mayuzumi, then.

Mayuzumi continued, "And I want to know if you feel the same way. Now that I answered your question, will you answer mine?"

Kuroko was speechless. He just stared at Mayuzumi as if he grew an extra arm. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Never in a million years did he thought Mayuzumi would actually be attracted to him, much less love him.

The answer was not as difficult to say as Kuroko thought it would. He didn't hesitate as he answered softly, "I fallen for you, too."

And then Mayuzumi was smiling at him, which made Kuroko's heartbeat flutter like a butterfly, and the distance was closed between them. The next thing Kuroko knew, Mayuzumi was kissing him. Kuroko widened his eyes and once he got past his surprise, he found himself returning it eagerly. At first, it was gentle and soft, but it quickly became more desperate and passionate. When they finally broke apart, it was only because they needed oxygen, and they were breathing hard.

"I changed my mind," Kuroko started to say. "Don't quit."

"I wasn't ever going to."

Kuroko smiled at that response. "You can forget about your futon. We're sleeping in the same bed tonight."

"Is that an order?"

"No, but it's a request."

Mayuzumi smirked. "Alright," he answered, "I accept."

Kuroko was definitely happy right now. He loved his bodyguard, and his bodyguard loved him back. Having a bodyguard wasn't so bad, after all.

In fact, it was probably the best decision his father ever made for Kuroko. He would have to thank his father later.

:

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this chapter was so cheesy, but hope you liked it. It took me a really long time to write this. Thanks for the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Thank you for reading this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kuroko's father was worried about Kuroko's safety and assigned him a bodyguard. Kuroko didn't like it at first, but Mayuzumi might change his mind.**

:

Kuroko was meeting an acquaintance of his for work when said acquaintance wanted a handshake from Kuroko. Kuroko didn't mind so he outstretched his hand, and the man shook it. But Kuroko did start to mind when the man started to touch his hand in way that's starting to get a tad too creepy.

Of course, Kuroko was not unaware of the death glares Mayuzumi were giving to the man. During their time as couple together, he learned that Mayuzumi was quite the possessive and jealous type, and seeing a man being so touchy-feeling with his lover's hand made Mayuzumi see red.

Knowing that Mayuzumi would try to commit a murder scene any second now, Kuroko shrugged off the acquaintance's hand.

:

Kuroko didn't need to be a genius to know that Mayuzumi was in a bad mood in their car ride back home. Mayuzumi was in the driver's seat. His face was calm, except that it wasn't normally blank. A furrow of his eyesbrows hinted that he was irritated as hell. A dark aura was literally radiating from him when usually it was serene.

:

Back in Kuroko's room, Kuroko asked Mayuzumi, "Chihiro-kun, why are you mad?" After they had officially became a couple, Kuroko had adopted to calling Mayuzumi by his first name, much to Mayuzumi's glee. Mayuzumi also did the same.

Mayuzumi gave him a dark look. "Did you not notice the way that man was touched you earlier?"

"He only touched my hand."

"No." Mayuzumi shook his head. "That wasn't just touching. Touching is much more subtle. He was molesting your hand!" Mayuzumi gritted out indignantly. "That perverted man was trying to hit on you. I'm sure of it."

Kuroko sighed. "You're reading too much into this. Not that many men are interested in guys, you know."

"And not that many men molest other mens' hands like that man did earlier."

Mayuzumi was absolutely floored on how someone as attractive as Kuroko could not know how he appeared to others. His rare, teal-colored hair and dark, blue eyes were a deadly combination of beauty. It was probably one of the main reasons why so many tried to kidnap Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't seem to realize it at all.

Kuroko was so observant when it came to other people, but when it came to Kuroko himself, he was as dense as a rock.

"You should relax, Chihiro-kun. You'll be looking out for me, right? Whether it's kidnappers or perverts, you'll be there."

"Right."

"You should stop being jealous. I only have eyes for you."

Mayuzumi's expression softened at that. He answered immediately, "It's the same with me."

In a flash, he was standing right in front of Kuroko, Mayuzumi's mouth and his in a passionate kiss. Kuroko returned it with equal eagerness and wrapped his arms around Mayuzumi's neck.

They would surely have to go through a lot of troubles in the future, but as long as they were together, they could overcome anything.

:

**A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter. I was going to make the story several chapters longer, but I lost interest in it. I don't think I can write anymore chapters. This story is done. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
